fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Odin
Odin is the former captain of the highly trained Rune Knights unit known as the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, whose job is to eliminate dangerous targets that are members of dark guilds. Odin himself is an immortal, having lived for 374 years, being granted it by his unique magic Yggdrasil allowing him to absorb the life force of trees. In preparation for the war with the Bellona Alliance, Odin was promoted to General of Rune Knights army, forcing him to leave his position as captain of the Squad, and promote his former student, Matthew Drakon, to fill his place. Appearance Odin has silver, shoulder-length long hair. His hair at the top makes a somewhat double V, with them being shaped like spikes. He has golden eyes, and pale skin. He often wares his white Rune Knight Armor over his blue long sleeve shirt, and grey pants. His armor is lightweight and not too clunky. It has double blue lines going all the way around his armor from his chest up to his arms in one direction, and down to his legs in the other direction. Personality Odin is a very respectful individual. He rarely belittles opponents and often praises stronger fighters for their battle prowess. He also acts as somewhat of a fatherly figure, training five young individuals as children, and teaching them to control their magic. This charismatic personality trait of his has gained him many loyal friends, especially the respect and admiration of his subordinates. His personality has earned him great respect in the Magic Council as well, even from the most skeptical of council members. He's also somewhat trusting, rarely hiding the fact that he's immortal from anyone, making it practically common knowledge. This has led to some people trying to kidnap him to discover the secret of immortality, but his power usually prevents this. However he's somewhat of a pacifist. He never intentionally gets into fights, only fighting to protect himself or his comrades. Despite beging the captain of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, he usually tries to take the dark mages alive, as he hates death due to his earlier encounter with dark mages when he was eighty. The only time he actually intentionally killed dark mages was when his army of Rune Knights attacked the Muspelheim guild hall, but that was only because he was specifically ordered to kill every Mage in the guild hall, as Muspelheim had been a thorn in the Magic Council's side for thirty years. He's always the kind to not hold a grudge, even not remaining mad at Oscar Miles due to things such as betrayal at a national scale. History Odin was a young man training in how to use his magic Yggdrasil, which he quickly mastered despite its supposed difficulty. When he matured he met a woman and the two fell in love and married. He later grew old with her, when their house was attacked by a group of dark mages, being unable to protect her due to his advanced age, he used the youth bringing abilities of his magic to protect her, but he was unable to return to his original age. His wife died long before him, greatly distressing him. Odin then used his magic to remain young forever, deciding to live a long life to help people like he did his wife, and to permanently put down those that he believe were responsible. Odin later joined the Rune Knights, and encountered a group of children that would become the mages in the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. In order he met Oscar Miles, Jack Lupin, Walter King, Malory Doomkaiser, and Matthew Drakon. Odin trained them to control their magics, being a fatherly figure to them, and opting to become their team leader when the squad was formed. Synopsis Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit The Immortal Knight's Last Quest The Spartoi: Their Newest Member Melena Magic and Abilities Yggdrasil: This magic allows Odin to create white wooden constructs. The wood is stronger than steel and flame retardant making this form of magic far superior to most forms of Wood Magic. The wooden constructs can also remain in effect as long as he wants, as Odin created a wooden construct for each of his subordinates to use. He can also freely manipulate the wood, even after it's been separated from his body. By concentrating harder, Odin is capable of making his strongest constructs, capable of even resisting Aether Cade's Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. This ability also allows the user to elongate their life by absorbing the life force from trees. Although this rejuvenates him, returning his body back to his younger self, it doesn't heal him, leaving any wounds he had earlier sustained before making himself young. The wood is created directly form his magical energy, which is how he manages to give the wood its unique properties. * World Tree: Odin's signature move. He punches his fist into the ground and creates a giant white tree from it. The tree is hollow and can be used to trap foes. After the tree's creation he can completely manipulate everything happening inside and around the tree by the usage of his magic. Anything can happen, from hitting opponents with branches to blowing up the tree with an uprise of magical energy to decimate opponents in battle. Odin usually uses this as a method to break up fights, or to create a battlefield that he has total control over. * Odin Force: '''An increase in power wherein Odin draws on the magical energy in trees. By doing this, Odin is capable of returning himself to a younger, and stronger state in his life. This makes him practically immortal, giving him never ending youth. This does not heal injuries however. The process kills the trees he's gathering energy from, making it impractical to use in areas without trees in them. If Odin absorbs enough magical energy at one time, his power increases dramatically. Odin is also capable of molding the magic by itself, without absorbing it into his body, making powerful magic spells. This magic can be used on its own or used in conjunction with Odin's wood constructs to combine their power. Centuries of absorbing this magical energy has allowed Odin to sense the magic inside of all living organisms and items, allowing him to fight his opponent blindfolded if need be. Odin is even capable of using the magic to create force fields and levitate. The Odin Force is also the name given to Odin's magical power in general. Without trees it is admittedly weaker, but Odin can still draw on his own reservoirs in order to increase his offensive and defensive power. ** '''Rune Eyes: By focusing the power of his Odin Force, Odin can empower his eyes, which makes a rune appear on each eye. This spell gives 360-degree X-Ray vision, allowing for him to see through walls, and see attacks coming from behind him. Odin often uses this skill to quickly scout out an area and formulate plans. He doesn't normally use this ability in battle however, as prolonged usage of the eyes damages his corneas, due to the high amount of magical power that was placed in them. Although he can recover from quick dosages quite easily. ** Ragnarok: Odin creates the World Tree, like normal, but imbues it with a great amount of magical energy gathered from trees. The energy builds up creating a powerful, concentrated explosion. This spell is said to be on par with Abyss Break, but its concentrated nature makes it so it creates far less collateral damage, focusing more on destroying what's inside the tree as opposed to what's outside. The amount of energy it takes for this spell to fully charge is so great that it takes approximately 30 minutes to fully power up. As such it is generally used as a finishing move. Odin can also detonate the tree early for less impact. This is Odin's second strongest spell. * White Wood Sword: '''Odin creates a white wooden sword. The sword is very powerful and magically conductive. Odin usually creates a short sword, but it's length and width can be adjusted by Odin at will. He gave a copy of this sword, called Gram, to one of his pupils. ** '''Gram: Odin creates an even more powerful short sword. It's capable of cutting through nearly everything, especially by channeling his magical energy into the sword. He gave a copy of this blade to his student Matthew Drakon, who uses it as his primary weapon in combat. As Odin can use this weapon to its fullest potential it is the most powerful in his hands * White Wood Pillars: '''Odin thrusts forth his hand creating several wooden pillars that strike his foes. He can also grow the pillars out of the ground for him to use as stepping stones, to get to higher places, avoid obstacles on the ground, or to hold up heavy objects. * '''White Wood Armor: Odin covers his body in the white wood from his magic, strengthening his defense. Although the armor can be broken, it's very difficult to do so. The wood also has an invisible shield around the armor made of pure eternano, adding to the spells defense. Odin can dispel either layer at his leisure. Odin can also cover allies in this armor, acting as an extra layer of defense, allowing for him to more easily protect them. * White Wood Spear: Odin creates a spear made from his white wood, and uses it to attack his opponent. ** Gungnir: Odin creates a white wooden spear and gathers all of the collected magical energy from the trees into it. The amount of magical power allows it to pierce through objects as hard as steel with ease, and the magical energy can be discharged with pinpoint accuracy in a narrow beam, or a widespread blast of magical energy. Odin gave a copy of this spear to his student Malory Doomkaiser. This is Odin's second most powerful spell. * White Wood Crossbow: Odin forms a crossbow on his arm. Although the bolts used as ammo can be any type of magical energy concentrated into the shape of a crossbow bolt, Odin tends to use his Yggdrasil wood as the ammo, and sometimes increases its power using collected eternano from trees. ** Ichaival: A regular bow made from his Yggdrasil wood. The bow is magically conductive, allowing Odin to stream his magic through it. Odin can fire powerful arrows, also made from this wood, capable of piercing the likes of Adamantine. Odin gave a copy of this bow to his student Jack Lupin. * Ent: Odin creates tree like beings that fight on his behalf. Although they are powerful, they are no where near Odin's level of power. Odin can create up to five Ents at a time, and they are made of the same wood as Odin's usual Yggdrasil wood. However it takes a lot of energy to create more Ents, so Odin uses this technique sparingly. Summoning Magic: Odin is capable of using this magic to summon creatures to aid him in battle. It's similar to Celestial Spirit Magic, except that the creatures are summoned through magical seals, which he has tattooed on his hands as opposed to gate keys. Odin is skilled enough in this magic that he was able to teach it to one of his protégés. Odin can summon two wolves (Geri and Freki), two ravens (Huginn and Muninn), and an eight legged horse (Sleipnir). The wolves are good at tracking and hunting, the ravens at gathering information, and Sleipnir is usually used for transportation or a steed in battle. When in battle Odin often protects his summons by covering them in his White Wood Armor. * Freki and Geri: Twin, black wolves that are good for tracking and hunting. They are also very capable fighters in battle, being on par with Moon Wolves. Their speed is exceptional, allowing them to easily keep pace with Sleipnir while running at top speed. The wolves are even capable of biting through steel. Together, these wolves were strong enough to overwhelm Noah in combat. * Huginn and Muninn: Two Ravens that are best at delivering messages for long range transport. ** Withering: Huginn and Muninn are capable of withering away other forms of magic. By remaining in a proximity of about 50 meters, they are capable of slowly withering away the magical energy of others. It not considered as effective as Dead Skull's contact Withering, but is more useful to the birds considering their lower durability. * Sleipnir: An eight-legged horse, normally used as a steed for Odin. He's incredibly fast, being capable of easily dodging attacks while Odin is riding him. His speed rivals that of those that utilize speed enhancing magic, such as High Speed or Lightning Magic. He is also capable of flight, which appears as him running through the air. Bifrost: Odin gathers his magical energy in the form of a rainbow colored sphere between his hands. He then blasts a large beam of magical energy at his opponent, dealing monumental damage. The spell also tracks, leaving it nearly impossible to dodge. However, this spell takes a lot of energy and concentration, meaning that Odin can't move while casting it. Telepathy: Odin can use Telepathy to contact people through thought and communicate without speech, being capable of maintaining silence without needing to stifle his voice. He can also hijack other people's telepathic conversations, and use his telepathy in order to hear the thoughts of enemies. He is considered one of the strongest telepaths in the Ishgar, and the top one in the Rune Knights. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Although he usually uses his magic to keep enemies at a distance, Odin is no stranger to hand to hand combat. He is the one responsible for teaching his trainees hand to hand combat, as well as being able to fend off said trainees all at once, without using his magic and only hand to hand combat, while they were all attacking him with their magic. Master Weapons Specialist: Over the centuries that Odin's been alive, he's learned how to use several different weapons, including spears, swords, daggers, and bows, and has shown great ability in the usage of said weapons by using his magic. Keen Intellect: Due to hundreds of years of life, Odin has gained a great degree of knowledge. He has studied hand to hand combat, history, different sciences, and most importantly, battle tactics. His knowledge allows him to easily come up with plans on his five man team defeating the full force of dark guilds, and come up with contingencies in case the original plan fails. He can even come up with a plan in the event that all of his contingencies have failed and come up with a completely new plan that takes full advantage of his resources. Enhanced Speed: Although speed isn't Odin's strength, he is still rather fast, capable of using his immense reflexes to react to oncoming attacks from Rowan Whitehorn, and even his own recruits when training with them. He was able to react to the attacks of six different Dragon Gunfire Mages at once with his reflexes, taking minimal damage throughout the battle. Immense Durability: Odin can take large amounts of punishment, and get up acting like he hasn't received any damage. He says that punching him, is like a normal person punching a tree. Even when not wearing his White Wood Armor, he can still take vast amounts of punishment, with the only damage visible from him being struck repetitively is a little blood trickling from his mouth, and any other place that may have been struck hard enough. He's even able to maintain his Rune Eyes, a spell that damages his eyes the longer he uses it, for up to three minutes before it actually starts to hurt him, and he has six minutes before the damage becomes irreparable. Immense Magic Power: Odin has been absorbing magical energy for centuries due to his magic. Due to this he has an abnormally high amount of magic power, even for immortal standards. He's capable of using several powerful spells in quick succession devastating enemies in battle. In fact the only time he ever has trouble executing a spell is when he uses life draining attacks like Bifrost. His immense scores of power allow him to easily use his Odin Force spells Gungnir and Rune Eyes in quick succession, with the only drawback for his Rune Eyes being his physical body. He was capable of fighting evenly with Rowan Whitehorn, despite an elemental disadvantage, and fought off six Dragon Gunfire mages at once during their S-Class promotional trial. Long ago, he even managed to beat Apophis within an inch of his life. When exerting his magic power his aura is white. Trivia Odin has a Norse mythology theme. Odin's appearance is based off of Halldor from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Odin is the king of the gods in Norse Mythology, residing in and ruling from Asgard. Odin was originally going to be named Ragnarok. Odin's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Immortal Category:Rune Knight Category:Lost Magic User Category:Wood magic user